deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:So-Pro Warrior/Season 1-Battle 9: Ancient Battle Fictional Warriors Style: Team Samurai vs.Team Ninja
Long ago in Ancient Japan two warriors became arch enemies One who fought by a code of loyalty, duty and honor above all else, even in the face of death The other who fought with stealth and agility Now watch as on this week's Battle as three fictional warriors that represent these two Ancient Japanese Warriors join together to face their ancient enemy in this special Ancient Japanese Battle with Fictional Warriors representing them. The Honor fighting Samurai VS The Stealthy Ninja That's Right DF it's!!!! Team Samurai vs. Team Ninja Representatives Representing Team Samurai!!!! Samanosuke Akechi The samurai from ancient Feudal Japan who fights against the demon forces known as the Genma and the demon warlord Nobunaga Oda! ''' '''Samurai Jack The samurai flung into the future by his enemy Aku and now seeks to return to the past to stop him from conquering the universe! Jayden Shiba The modern day Red Samurai Ranger and leader of the Power Rangers Samurai who fights against the Nighloks to ensure the Sanzu River does not flood into the world! AND Representing Team Ninja!!!! Ryu Hayabusa The Ninja of the Hayabusa Clan who fights against the Fiends and many other powerful enemies to protect his clan and the world! Leonardo The leader of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles protecting the streets of New York from many deadly and powerful enemies such as The Shredder and the Foot Clan! Shane Clarke The Red Wind Ranger and leader of the Power Rangers Ninja Storm who fights against the evil Lothor and his army of space alien ninjas! The Team Members Team Samurai |-| Samanosuke Akechi= Samanosuke was born in the year 1535, during Japan's Sengoku Period. Samanosuke was a samurai in service to the Saito clan of Mino province (now Gifu Prefecture). A struggle for leadership in the clan saw Samanosuke separate himself from the clan and travel the world, effectively becoming a ronin. During these travels he encountered and befriended the female ninja Kaede, who became his partner and confidant. Over the next 4 years they both develop trust, honor, respect and deep feelings of love for each other. Upon his return somewhere in 1571 Samanosuke and Kaede return to assist his uncle, Akechi Mitsuhide, in an absolute secrecy. For the next 11 years Samanosuke and Kaede travel all over Japan, slaying Genma wherever they may find them. A master swordsman who travels across Japan seeking his rival. He is often perceived as a passionless soldier because of his quiet ways, Samanosuke is actually a hot-blooded warrior with a noble sense of justice. For More Information http://onimusha.wikia.com/wiki/Samanosuke_Akechi Normal_1~6.jpg|Samanosuke wielding his Katana WB-019.jpg|Bow and Arrow 45-Image50.jpg|Onimusha Sword O3_sam.jpg|True Onimusha Form |-| Samurai Jack= Jack's story first began when he was a young boy and the demon Aku escaped from his imprisonment by the hands of Jack's father. Jack's mother went into hiding and sent Jack to train around the world, as was planned by his parents should Aku ever escape his prison and Jack's father fail to stop him. After years of training with some of the greatest warriors of the time, Jack returned to the temple his mother was hiding in and was given the sword his father used to defeat Aku with and his signature kimono. Jack travelled to the castle of Aku and found his father enslaved and nearly skin and bones. He warned Jack that it was too early for him to fight Aku, but he didn't listen and continued on. Jack then confronted the sorcerer and the battle began. Jack managed to severely wound Aku, but before he could deal the final blow, Aku opened a time portal and threw Jack into it, sending him centuries into the future. For More Information http://samuraijack.wikia.com/wiki/Samurai_Jack_%28character%29 180px-Jack's_Sword.jpg|Jack's Katana Sword WB-019.jpg|Bow and Arrows |-| Jayden Shiba= Jayden is a young man descended from the Red Ranger Shiba family. He was raised since childhood by Mentor Ji after his father gave him the Lion Folding Zord before his final battle. He is the 18th leader of the Samurai Power Rangers. Jayden is generally calm and serious, though he considers others' feelings and is willing to do anything to help his friends. Jayden is always concerned for the other Rangers, even once attempted to leave and fight alone to put them out of risk and initially refused to allow Antonio to join them for the same reason. His excellent fighting skills make him the target of a mysterious half-Nighlok, half-human warrior named Deker, who wants to find a formidable opponent for his katana Uramasa. It is hinted several times that he is keeping a secret from the other Rangers, which often troubles him but he reminds himself it's for their safety. Being the only Ranger that can master a special sealing character that can seal away the leader of the Nighloks: Master Xandred, the other Rangers are very protective of him and are often willing to put themselves in harms way for his safety, which constantly troubles him. As the series progress he becomes more open with them and accepts the fact that they are a team. In a fight against Deker, Deker states that he has become weaker because he relies on his team mates now as opposed to fighting alone as he did previously. Mentor Ji assures him this is not true and that he brings honor to all the Red Rangers before him. Jayden's secret is finally revealed in the episode "Fight Fire with Fire." Jayden was not the true Red ranger but was rather standing in for his older sister Lauren, who was sent into hiding as a child to avoid being targeted by the Nighloks as she was the only one who could master the sealing symbol and not Jayden. After Lauren takes her place at the Shiba House as the true Red Ranger, Jayden decides to leave the Shiba House no longer having any purpose there much to the other Rangers dismay. After one final battle with Deker, the other Rangers convince him to return before the reawakening of Master Xandred. As the Red Ranger, he is the Samurai of Fire and his personal weapon is the Fire Smasher, with the Bullzooka serving as his secondary weapon. The Fire Smasher can enter "Cannon Blast Mode" when used any auxiliary Zord disk. He pilots the Lion Folding Zord, Tiger Zord and the Bull Zord. The Lion Disk and the Lightning Disk allow him to use the moves "Blazing Strike" and "Lightning Fury" respectively. When both Disks are used in combination with two Spin Swords, Jayden can use the "Blazing Storm" attack. He can use the Black Box to access his Super Mode or the Shark Disk to access Shark Attack Mode. When piloting a zord he morphs into his Mega Mode form. He will morph into Super Mega Mode or Mega Shark Mode if he was in Super Mode or Shark Attack mode prior to morphing. Using the Shogun Buckle he can access Shogun Mode. For More Information http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Jayden_Shiba Prs-superred.jpg|Super Samurai Mode Prs-shark.jpg|Shark Attack Mode 180px-Shinken-shinkenmaru.jpg|Spin Sword 180px-Fire_smasher.jpg|Fire Smasher 185px-Shark_Sword.jpg|Shark Sword 180px-Prs-ar-blackbox.jpg|Black Box 120px-Prs-bullzooka.jpg|Bullzooka 140px-Super_bullzooka.jpg|Super Bullzooka Team Ninja |-| Ryu Hayabusa= Ryu Hayabusa (龍隼 Ryū Hayabusa Dragon Peregrine Falcon) also known as "the Super Ninja" or "the Singular Super Ninja", "Dragon Ninja", "the Modern Day Ninja" and "the Ultimate Ninja". The son of Jô Hayabusa, Ryu was born into the Dragon Lineage legacy; as required, he would be trained from childhood to walk the path of a ninja, a way of life plagued with danger, pain and sorrow. As a child Ryu learnt many crucial survival skills under the guidance and watchful eye of Omitsu, the caretaker of the Hayabusa clan's children. Under Omitsu's care Ryu quickly befriended Kureha and the two became inseparable. Training intensified as he grew older, adapting to these difficulties, Ryu quickly excelled among his peers, becoming one of the clan's top students. His skill would earn him the right to bear the name Hayabusa as his own, mastering many ninja skills, to the delight of his father. As Ryu grew into a strong young ninja, his best friend Kureha became a Shrine Maiden. Growing up, he befriended many other members of his clan, including the veteran who fought beside his father Genjiro, Kureha's younger sister Momiji (who later becomes Ryu's apprentice), and his uncle from his mother's side Murai, who left the clan under unknown circumstances to establish his own rogue ninja clan. At age 21, Ryu is entrusted with the Dragon Sword as his father trains in the sacred wilderness. Working under her master Murai, the 14 year old kunoichi, Ayane, delivers messages to Ryu via kunai scrolls, inviting him to visit his uncle in the Shadow Ninja Fortress for special training. Ryu accepts this invitation and proceeds to walk the path of the ninja during the autumn afternoon. As Ryu makes his way to the Ninja Fortress, he is ambushed by ninja of the Shadow Clan. The path a ninja must walk is merciless and cruel, as Ryu must slay Murai's ninja or be killed himself. Ryu makes his way to Murai as the sun sets. There, the two ninja have an exchange of lethal weaponry before sitting down for conversation. While discussing current affairs, Ayane rushes into the room to quickly inform them that the Hayabusa village is burning. Upon hearing this news, Ryu quickly rushes back to his village to find it under attack by Samurai warriors and mages. Arriving too late, he could only find his dead brethren laying on the ground as he fights through the hordes of Samurai. Making his way to the center of the village, Ryu attempts to save his best friend Kureha, but is unable to reach her in time and was forced to watch as she is killed right in front of his eyes by the Greater Fiend Doku, who then proceeds to behead senor Hayabusa ninja armed with the Dark Dragon Blade, a relic his clan is tasked to protect. The two square off but Ryu is quickly overcome by the Greater Fiend and the Dark Dragon Blade. Ryu collapses and seemingly dies. Hours later, the Hayabusa animal spirit appears, the peregrine falcon landing on a tree above Ryu's body. What transpires in this moment is unknown. Three weeks later, having fully healed from his wounds and informed by Murai of the mastermind behind the attack on his village, Ryu Hayabusa, donning the Black Falcon attire, makes his way towards the Vigoor Empire. 300px-DSNG3.png|Dragon Sword 200px-Banearrow.jpg|Fiend's Bane Bow 185px-True_dragon_sword.jpg|True Dragon Sword |-| Leonardo= To be Clear this is the 2003 TV Series Version of Leonardo Leonardo was a pet turtle bought by a young boy along with three others. The boy was waiting at the crosswalk when a teenager noticed a blind old man crossing the street while a truck sped toward him. The teenager bumped into the boy with the turtles, causing him to drop the bowl in which he held them. The turtles fell into the sewer. Meanwhile, the teenager had successfully saved the old man's life, and while the truck veered away from the scene, the doors flew open and a canister fell right into the sewer with the turtles, covering them with an odd substance. A rat by the name of Splinter was passing by and picked up the turtles, touching the odd chemical as well. When Splinter woke up one morning some point later, he found he and the turtles had grown taller, and slightly more intelligent. Splinter thought it wise to train them in ninjutsu, just as his Master Yoshi had unknowingly done for him. He is the de facto leader of the group and the most "spiritual" of the four. He has a very close bond with Splinter, and has a strong sense of honor and ethics, along with being a dedicated follower of the Bushido code. 240full.jpg|Leo wielding his Duel Ninjaken Ninja_Star_Cutie_Mark.png|Ninja Star |-| Shane Clarke= Shane Clarke it the Red Wind Ranger. He is the leader of the Ninja Storm Rangers team. Shane is an excellent skateboarder, and his love of flight is evident in his fighting style. Shane finds himself discovering his natural ability as a leader throughout the course of Power Rangers: Ninja Storm but also discovers that he also needs to depend on the strength of his teammates and friends as well as his own abilities. Shane watches out for his friends and tries to make sure Tori, Dustin, and later Cam stay out of trouble. When the Bradley brothers, Hunter and Blake, show up in town, Shane stresses the importance of knowing who to trust to Dustin as Shane is the only one to suspect that the brothers aren't who they say they are. Shane doesn't come to trust Hunter or Blake until the incident with Toxipod. During that time, Shane is aggravated with the fact that Hunter and Blake always seem to have ill intentions when their groups meet in battle. When the fact that both Blake and Hunter have been brainwashed by Choobo is revealed to him and his friends, Shane slowly comes to trust Blake and Hunter when they are brought back to their senses. Hunter and Shane's differences and natural born leaderships cause them to develop a rivalry, but they eventually overcome their differences and become friends. After Lothor's defeat, Shane became an instructor at the Wind Ninja academy. Ground_Mode_Battilizer.jpg|Tri-Battlized Armor Ground Mode 180px-Ninja_strom_battle_2.jpg|Air Mode 180px-Prns-ar-ninjasword.jpg|Ninja Sword/Laser Blaster 180px-Prns-ar-hawkblaster.jpg|Hawk Blaster Battleground Location/Situation The Battle will be taking place on a strange island that none of the Members will know anything about. The Island will have abandoned villages built in the feudal japanese era style, forests, and ruins. Both groups of warriors will find themselves on this island alongside the rest of the group (meaning all Samurai/Ninja will be landing right next to each other) and will be distrustful of each other but soon find a piece of parchment near them that tells they must defeat the other team if they want to be returned back to their homes and so decide to work together to do so. X-Factor Evaluations Team Samurai (Samanosuke-Jack-Jayden) X-Factor Team Ninja (Ryu-Leonardo-Shane) 80-95-87 Training 95-95-87 When we look at the individuals training When it comes to Samanosuke it is not clear on when he started training all we know is that he was a Samurai of the Saito Clan and he most likely did not start training to be a samurai until he was old enough. For Jack he was training since he was a child and was sent training all over the world having been trained by some of the greatest warriors of the time. For Jayden he was trained since he was a child as well to become a not just any samurai but the Red Samurai Ranger having to train for the day he would lead the other Samurai rangers in the battle against the Nighlok and their master Xandred and protect the world by training hard every single day and also learn to master many different symbols that could help in battle. For Ryu he would be trained from childhood to walk the path of a ninja, a way of life plagued with danger, pain and sorrow. As a child Ryu learnt many crucial survival skills under the guidance and watchful eye of Omitsu, the caretaker of the Hayabusa clan's children. Ryu quickly excelled among his peers, becoming one of the clan's top students. His skill would earn him the right to bear the name Hayabusa as his own, mastering many ninja skills, to the delight of his father. For Leonardo he has been trained ever since changing into what he is by his Master Splinter in the ways of Ninjutsu while also training himself in the way of Bushido. Leonardo trains hard and reads up on strategy to prepare his family for times of distress. He would also be trained by the Ancient One who helped guide him to the right path, for the young turtle blamed himself for letting his family get hurt at the hands of the Utrom Shredder and became more aggressive and cold. He took Leo under his tutelage, teaching him wisdom and greater skills. Finally for Shane he joined the Wind Ninja Academy some time in his late teens and during the beginning of the series was shown to still be just a greenhorn to say but as the series progresses he becomes much more skilled with his Air Ninja Powers. 85-95-93 Combat Experience 97-95-93 Now then let's look at the individuals Combat Experiences For Samanouske he has gone up against the Genma fighting against many strong and powerful demons and has even gone up against the Genma King Fortinbras and has even gone up against the new Demon Lord and former Warlord Nobunaga Oda. For Jack he has faced off against many powerful and deadly foees that Aku has sent after him to try and stop him. Ranging from bounty hunters, to demonic warriors and many more and even faced off against the demon Aku almost defeating him in his first fight. Jayden has faced off against the many powerful and deadly Nighloks including those such as Serrator, Master Xandred and against the Half-Human Half Nighlok Deker. He has also teamed up with the Red RPM Ranger to fight against Professor Cog and his army of Grinders from the RPM's alternate universe. And as of late has been shown to be joining the past Power Rangers and Megaforce Rangers to fight against a unknown evil. Ryu has faced off against many powerful and deadly foes facing off against the Fiends, the Vigoor Empire, Black Spider Clan, and many other powerful foes. Ryu has gone up against and defeated two omnipotent gods, a dragon god, 7 demon gods, a god in the making, and many others. Leonardo has faced off against many powerful foes having to be the one who always defeats the Shredder fighting against the Foot Clan including Foot Tech Ninjas, Foot Mystics, the Purple Dragons and their leader Hun, Karai, and many other powerful and deadly foes ranging from foes in the future, to ancient demons, dimensional creatures and has even gone up against a sort of physical embodiement of the Devil and defeating it. Finally we have Shane who has faced off against the exiled evil ninja Master Lothor and his army of alien space Ninjas and monsters, later joining forces with the Dino Thunder Rangers to defeat their enemies as well as an army of the Dino Thunder Rangers own enemies. And as of late has been shown to be joining the past Power Rangers and Megaforce Rangers to fight against a unknown evil. Extra Notes *I apologize for the Systems Alliance vs. Grand Army of the Republic I will start on the Battle but considering how long it will be I will start on it at the beginning of May giving me a full month to work on that battle and hopefully finish it. Voting System When comparing the teams do so like this *Samanouske Akechi vs. Ryu Hayabusa *Samurai Jack vs. Leonardo *Jayden Shiba vs. Shane Clarke When comparing the Weapons *Samanouske's Katana vs. Ryu's Dragon Sword *Samanouske's Bow and Arrow w/Regular & Flame Arrows vs. Ryu's Fiend's Bane Bow *Samanouske's Onimusha Sword vs. Ryu's True Dragon Sword *Samanouske's Ability vs. Ryu's Abilities *Jack's Martial Arts vs. Leonardo's Ninjutsu *Jack's Katana vs. Leonardo's Twin Duel Ninjaken *Jack's Bow and Arrow vs. Leonardo's Throwing Stars and Smoke Bombs *Jayden's Spin Sword, Bullzooka, and Black Box vs. Shane's Ninja Sword/Laser Blaster, and WInd Ninja Morpher *Jayden's Fire Smasher vs. Shane's Hawk Blaster *Jayden's Shark Sword vs. Shane's Sword and Bracer *Jayden's Super Samurai Mode & Shark Attack Mode vs. Shane's Tri-Battlized Armor (Ground and Flight Mode), and Ninja Powers 2 Votes=8+ Sentences with Good Reasons or Edges including the Warrior vs. the Warriors AND their Weapons themselves 1 Vote=5-7 Sentences with Good Reasons as well as Edges but just Warrior vs. Warrior itself and no weapons comparisons Half a Vote=2-4 Sentences Doesn't Count= Just saying the Warrior, 1 Sentence The Final Battle Prologue: The Representatives of the Ancients are Gathered Centuries ago...a great battle was fought. Centuries ago, the Great Demon Lord Naga and his army layed waste to worlds across the multiverse. Nothing but destruction, and death was left in his wake as all who stood against him...perished. However...there were those who were able to stand strong against the Great Demon Lord and his army, from multiple worlds and multiple universes, great warriors trained in the ways of the samurai, and their arch enemies the great assassins the ninja...put aside their differences and banded together to fight against the Demon Lord and his armies. Through many tough and costly battles, the samurai and ninja were able to turn the tide against the Demon Lord and soon they were at his doorstep. After a long and hard fought battle against the Demon Lord, the Ancient Samurai and Ninja Warriors used all of their powers to seal away the Demon Lord so that he could no longer cause destruction and death. However, the Ancients knew that one day the Great Demon Lord would find a way to return to the world of the living and so to be ready for this day, their powers have been passed on from generation to generation with the hopes that one day their descendents would be ready for the Demon Lords return and when that day comes they would band together and put an end to the Demon Lord's terror once...and for all. However since that day, many new faces of evil have been born, and the descendents of these ancient warriors have found themselves embroiled in combat with them, having all but forgotten about the Great Demon Lord. But now...that day is coming to a close...and as we speak...from his prison realm the Demon Lord hatches his plans for his return and eventual conquest. It will take a miracle for the descendents of the Ancient Warriors to remember their duty and be prepared for the Demon Lord's return. '' 'In an Unknown Location...' Nothing...nothing but complete darkness is seen. No light, no sound, not a living soul in sight of this dark realm. Just then a low growling can be heard as a figure is seen moving in the darkness. "Ohhhh how the mighty have fallen. My brothers and sisters; Genma...Aku and his minions...Fiends and Nighloks. All of them have failed me. I gave them one, simple mission...to destroy a world so that they can clear the way for my return...but no, all of them defeated by the likes of these pitiful humans. It seems that the descendents of the ancient ones who sealed me away all so long ago are more powerful than I anticipated. If I am to conquer all worlds and universes...I will need a strong army with strong leaders. Hmmmm...perhaps I could use these humans to my advantage, I may have been drained of most of my powers all those centuries ago. But I may just have enough necessary to do what I need. The descendents of the Samurai and Ninja Warriors are quite strong, some even have considerable leadership skills. If they were to become my pawns...then no one could stop me. It is unfortunate that I do not have enough power to enslave all of the descendents, but if I can get the right ones. Then I will be able to conquer all of the worlds and universes, and NO ONE will be able to stop me. Now then (the figure then holds up his right hand as then a small blue orb appears above his palm) let us see who can be worthy enough to be my slaves and lead my armies." A deep demonic voice says as then in the orb appear five humans and one humanoid turtle, three of them descendents of the Ancient Samurai Warriors and the other three descendents of the Ancient Ninja Warriors. ''On an Unknown Island... "What...what happened? Where am I? Where are the others? Kevin? Mike? Emily? Mia? Antonio? Mentor?" An eye opens, the person breathes heavily as sweat runs down his face, the man pushes himself up from the ground and looks around. The man looks to be in his mid-twenties, has light brown hair and appears to be wearing a black training robe outlined with red, he looks around at his surroundings to find himself in a village, the buildings made of wood and styled like ancient japanese buildings standings. The man stands up, "What in the world?" the man known as Jayden Shiba or the Red Samurai Power Ranger said to himself, confused by his surroundings and how he got there. The last thing Jayden remembered, was that he had just finished a battle against a Nighlok along with the rest of his team, then there was some kind of darkness that engulfed him and now...here he was, in a village that looked like something out of ancient feudal-era Japan. Jayden decides to explore the village, try to find something that could tell him where he was, or how he got there, as he began walking off he all of a sudden felt like he was being watched, Jayden grabbed the hilt of his Spin Sword and then as quickly as he could spun around, drawing out his sword as it then clashed with a regular Katana. A Few Minutes Ago... Samanouske Akechi awakened. He sat up and looked around to find himself in the room of a house, his armor on and his weapons to his right. Samanouske slowly stood up and looked around, something wasn't right...Samanouske remembered having off been riding atop his horse on a road towards a village where he was going to find rest for the night before heading off towards his destination. He didn't remember ever arriving at the village yet, nor hitting something that could've made him unconscious, so the question was...where was he and how did he get here? He was in a building, but he couldn't hear any noises coming from outside, grabbing his weapons, Samanouske slowly opened the door a crack and looked through it outside. He didn't see a living soul around, there were other buildings around meaning that this was a village...but if that was the case where were it's occupants. Just then, he spotted someone. A young man in black garbs on the streets, standing up as he looked around. Samanouske could tell he looked confused, but he didn't know this stranger, for all he knew this could be a very dangerous person, and the strange look of his sword didn't help. For all he knew, this person could've been the cause of this ghostly village who just happened to have been knocked unconscious from exhaustion. Samanouske drew his Katana and slowly opening the door all the way started walking towards the stranger. Samanouske drew closer and closer to the stranger, his Katana held at the ready for when he would attack the stranger should he react. ... Jayden drew his Spin Sword and spun around as he did so as Samanouske reacted quickly and swung his Katana. The two's blades connecting as they looked at each other. "Who are you?!" Jayden demanded. "I could ask you the same thing." Samanouske asked. "Are you the one who brought me here?" Jayden asked. Before Samanouske could reply the two felt another presence to their right/left and both looked just to see as two arrows flew towards them. The Battle: Ninja vs. Samurai Act 1: Ryu Hayabsua vs. Samanosuke Akechi Act 2: Leonardo vs. Samurai Jack Act 3: Red Wind Ranger vs. Samurai Red Ranger Final Act: The Final Clash! Epilogue: The Return! The Miracle of the Ancients! Category:Blog posts